Mozuku
'''Mozuku '''is the half saiyan half makaioshin demon son of broly. He is the son of paimon who was an extremely powerful deviless and a member of a race of makaioshin. Mozuku was born mentally deranged, bloodthirsty, and utterly insane, and having inherited genes from the legendary super saiyan, as well as possessing the bloodline and potential of a makaioshin, the best way to describe mozuku would be that of a sadistic, murderous and tyrannical mutant freak that shouldn't exist to begin with. He wants nothing more than to satiate his own bottomless hunger for battle and domination, as a monster who travels from world to world terrorizing and exterminating lifeforms in the name of his own enjoyment, as a mentally insane beast whose bloodthirst exceeds his own fathers by dozens of times. Mozuku only desires to fight with strong opponents, specifically, he hunts down strong foes and kills them with his own hands as proof of his own boundless might and destructive capacity. This is the only real goal that mozuku has aside from passing the time of his immortal life with the unmaking and devastation of all life in existence, as he continues to move about on a multiversal scale to wreak his horrible bloodshed and endless amounts of slaughter of the innocent. Appearance Mozuku has the physical characteristics of both races that he descended from. He possesses the herculean physique of a saiyan warrior, as well as the aggressive facial features and hair, but from there his appearance is completely different. He inherited the physical characteristics of the kushu family of makaioshin, possessing many of their looks and a heavy semblance to his mother paimon, having her darkly colored skin and uniquely tinged hair which is common in members of the aforementioned strain of makaioshin species. Because of these distinguishing characteristics its easy for one to tell that mozuku is far different from the average saiyan and possesses a heritage which is only that of a halfling. Personality Mozuku possesses the characteristics of his father. He is a monstrous, brutal, unmerciful and sadistic killing machine who was born mentally defective due to being the result of two extremely evil entities coming together to create him. If anything, he is far more dangerous, sadistic and savage than his own father, and he feels nothing for any form of life. He see's his own father as nothing more than an obstacle that he wants to hunt and kill with his own hands. Mozuku is also rather arrogant and confident in his own abilities. Though a monster, he does not lack mental faculties, and has inherited the sagely, intelligent characteristics of his mother, resulting in him being a chillingly perceptive, intelligent and deceptive warrior who tortures his victims mentally just as he does physically. Relationships Background Synopsis Fight Against His Father Mozuku had a deep thirst for battle, a starvation to encounter a strong opponent who he could cut loose against. He wanted to track down and murder his own father in cold blood to prove that he was the strongest. When he was 13 years old, he got the opportunity to do so. He fought long and hard against broly, and many worlds be obliterated in the wake of their intense battle, however, at the time, broly's own power had grown to great for mozuku to anticipate, and he was finished after his father transformed into a LSSJ4, blasting him into oblivion. However, mozuku survived the blast and was located by a race of surviving tuffles who observed his fight and wanted to take advantage of his power for their own benefit, so they took his body and infested him with a number of parasites which essentially rebuilt him and transformed him into a biological android which greatly exceeded the power fo any other up until that point. Power Level Mozuku has always been in possession of godly power. He holds within him "demon god ki" which he inherited from his mother, as well as unlimited potentiality for rapid, continued growth which her inherited from his father. He is a legendary super saiyan, meaning his power continues to swell, build, and grow at alarming rates at all times, especially when in his transformed state, and the fact that he is in possession of divine ki only makes him even more dangerous. By the time he was a pre-teen he exceeded his father by a good amount, and now as an adult there are few beings in existence which pose a real threat to him. Mozuku is known as a monster and a one-man army of the highest caliber. He's reputed as an unstoppable juggernaut who casually slaughters his foes with a smile on his face, often inviting hundreds, thousands of warriors to attack him at once, utterly failing to harm him in the process. Powers & Abilities Notable Techniques Notable Forms Notable Feats Image Gallery brolyvmozuku.jpg|Son of A Monster demonlssj4mozuku.png mozukukiaura.jpg Quotes Trivia *Mozuku is somewhat inspired by Xicor. He is the son of a powerful saiyan warrior and possesses the genes of a divine entity, as a warrior who is both half legendary super saiyan and half makaioshin. Because of this he can access unique forms and powers that the typical saiyan warrior is incapable of reaching or obtaining. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Category:Saiyans Category:Demons